Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Just Jax
Summary: The summary is inside the story...I ran out of room out here so its in its entirety on the first page.
1. Disclaimer and summary

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or anything to do with it.

Mostly taken off the OVA universe...A tragic event has shaken the lives of all the characters on TM turning all their worlds upside down...now eight years later, things are slowly returning to normal. But just as everyone is sure that they have gotten over the worst of it, something happens that once again shoves their world out of balance...only this time, far worse. Now they have to see just how strong they have all become or if this is going to shatter them all for good.


	2. Prologue

_Eight years ago..._

_Beads of water dripped from the tips her hair. Soggy strands fell silently across her pale skin, singing a requiem for the fallen. Her dark clothing clung to her skin tightly but, their saturated fabrics offered no compassion in the midst of her anguish. Only the hollow reminders of 'Once Upon A Time' and empty memories full of broken promises and the shard, jagged remains of shattered dreams. _

_Her eyes flickered then closed. The pain swelling harshly as it swirled in an ongoing waltz that seemed never ending. Beating over and over again in its mocking voice; taunting her pain in a jeering tone. Yet she stood listening, her own heart beat drowned by the rain filling her soul with its cold tears. Her hand fell upon the cold, monumental face in front of her, the warmth of her own touch leaving her body, but it did not comfort her heavy heart, nor did it warm the stoney eyes gazing blankly back at her. Still, the tears never came._

_In the mud behind, a twig snapped and her eyes emerged from the blackness of the night, growing colder then ice. The presence of a body emerged from behind her, slowly making its way beside. As the figure stood there in silence, a searing edge cut though her mind abruptly and a dangerous rage began to take its place; thickly flowing into the inner most part of her soul as it seeped hotly into her veins._

_"What are you doing here!" she demanded sharply, a deep growl emanating out of her throat._

_The other bereaved woman stumbled back a step, almost tripping over her own dark cloak. _

_"I-I came to pay my respects and I...I wanted to ask your forgiveness." she stammered in bewilderment._

_A panicked look crossed her face as two familiar eyes met hers, glinting with a nefarious appeal. The woman let out an involuntary yelp as she took another step backwards, this time almost falling over her dragging cape._

_"You have some nerve. To come to me with that pathetic plea of apology." She seethed, the disdain and hatred dripping more thickly with every word spoken. "How dare you come here. How dare you show your face to me."_

_The other woman's eyes widened considerably as her rival began to come closer. Her mouth moved in an erratic rhythm as she backed even further._

_"_

please!" she begged.

_The woman continued to ignore the pleas her eyes burning in unbridled fury. Without warning, she lunged forwards catching the younger woman off guard and she had no time to react as her wrist was maliciously grasped. She shrieked in pain as she was jerked forward, almost causing her shoulder to be wrenched from its socket. Tears formed at the corner of her dark eyes as she gazed at her captor fearfully. _

_"How could you? How could you do that to me! To him!" she screamed brutally. _

_Before the latter could answer, her head snapped to one side and a sharp, tremulous pain shot through her face, radiating up to her temple and down into the top of her spine. A small whimper feathered the air as her hand touched the sensitive abrasion on her reddened skin. _

_"Forgiveness you say?" The other woman asked, her voice beginning to tremble slightly. "For what you have done, there is no forgiveness...nor will there bold be."_

_Without another word, she walked past the distraught woman, and out the gate. A stale wind began to blow lightly and it wrapped itself to the woman falling to her knees. Only it, was there to her the young woman's grieving sobs touch the heavens above; begging for forgiveness of her sins and yet, even heaven ignored her beseeches. ._


End file.
